Harriet Potter and the fat father-in-law
by LightningScar96
Summary: Voldemort is dead. But the Golden Trio have fresh troubles and have to go into hiding. Hermione has a brilliant idea but what happens when disaster strikes? Harry meets someone he thought he would never see.
1. Chapter 1

Harriet Potter and the fat father-in-law

Chapter 1

**A/N:**_ Okay this is a stupid idea which popped in my head. So please be kind while reading it._

_DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to JKR. Me? I own nothing._

Harry Potter woke up in a warm bed after a time of more than a year. The war was over and Harry had chosen to stay back in the castle to help restore it. Ron and Hermione had chosen to stay with him and after a few days at the burrow, Ginny had come too. When Harry woke up in his familiar four-poster, Ron was still snoring. They had worked hard over the past two days to rebuild the castle. Harry had proved Snape's innocence with his last memory and everyone were shocked, to put it mildly. Luna had a made a brilliant portrait of the former Potions master to put up next to Dumbledore's. After the Prince's tale respect for the man had grown in Harry's heart and he was now one of the bravest men in Harry's opinion.

As he was thinking this, Professor McGonagall's patronus bounded in through the window and spoke in her voice. "Minister Shacklebolt would like to meet you in the entrance hall Harry. Bring Ron and Hermione with you." After sending his reply he woke up Ron and sent his patronus to Hermione. As they met up at the common room, Ron and Hermione beamed at each other and linked hands. They had spoken their hearts out to each other and were now perfectly aware that they needed each other.

They took an undamaged route to the great hall thanks to the Marauder's Map which had amazingly altered itself to show all the destroyed parts of the castle.

"Good Morning Minister! Congratulations on getting the post!" Harry greeted as they met Kingsley Shacklebolt, the newly appointed Minister of Magic.

"Skip the introductions Harry, I'm always Kingsley to you three" he laughed.

"We have a problem", he continued "many Death Eaters escaped after Voldemort was killed and the Aurors are currently rounding them up. But there is still a danger to the three of you as you payed a major role in bringing down their master.

'That is possible', thought Harry 'we might put others in danger.'

"I suggest you three go into hiding", Professor McGonagall said "It would be easy for you. You have been doing it for more than year now."

"Oh no! I don't think I will be able to go camping for quite a while Professor." said Ron in an agonised tone. "There are too many bad memories."

Harry's insides gave an uncomfortable squirm. He had not told anyone about the torment Ron had endured due to the horcrux in the locket.

"Oh! I think I have an idea" said Hermione in an oddly mischievous voice. "We can live in the muggle world, courtesy of the Half-Blood Prince!" and she flourished out a familiar dog-eared sixth year potions book out of her beaded bag.

"But this should have been destroyed by the Fiendfyre!" Harry exclaimed in surprise.

"I picked it up while we were escaping. I thought it might come handy and now it has." Hermione explained, still smirking.

"But Hermione, you were the one who told Harry to get rid of it in the first place. Not dangerous now is it?" Ron teased.

"Oh minor details!" Hermione waved him off "besides now we know that Snape was a good man."

Yes, Snape had finally got the respect he deserved and was a role model for many students.

"Allright then! Tell us about this potion." Harry told

"No, I would like to keep it a secret. Besides I need to consult Professor Snape about the potion."

She then took off in the direction of the Headmistress' office without another word.

"Do you also have a bad feeling about this too?" Ron asked Harry while looking at Hermione's retreating form.

**A/N:**_ How was it? Please let me know. Leave me a review even if it is horrid._

_ Next chapter in a week for sure._


	2. Chapter 2

Harriet Potter and the fat father-in-law

Chapter 2

_**A/N:** Alright then here is the next chap. I know I should have updated sooner but I had a hectic week in college. I'm very sorry and please forgive me and do read. _

_DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to JKR. Me? I own nothing._

" Ah! Miss Granger", Snape's portrait greeted when Hermione entered the Headmistress' office. He was painted with his usual greasy hair and black robes but the background was the exact same shade of green as Lily's eyes.

"How can I help you?"

"I want help in brewing the potion which you wrote in your text book. The sixth year potions book."

"Ah that one!" Snape exclaimed with mischief in his eyes that could rival Peeves.

"Oh no Severus! I know that look in your eyes and whatever you are planning might not amount to any good!" Dumbledore's portrait chuckled.

"Oh hush Albus! This is not what it seems. I planned this out to get back at the Marauders back in sixth year!"

Hermione was surprised to this much glee in the former Headmaster's face. Not once in the potions master's short life had she seen such mad amazement in him.

The next the potion was completed largely due to Snape's help after Hermione promised that she would bring the boys to Snape after giving the potion.

"Drink up you two!" Hermione ordered giving Harry and Ron small goblets filled with a dirty yellow coloured potion.

They looked at each other to find that they were mirroring each other's expression and downed it in one gulp.

Immediately Harry felt his body changing like when he took the Polyjuice potion and Ron's gasp beside him meant that he felt the same too.

His skin started bubbling like hot wax and suddenly he felt very sleepy and the last thing he saw before passing out were Hermione and Ginny's devious grins.

Harry woke up the next morning and immediately remembered the previous day's events. He most certainly felt like he had changed but it didn't feel like he had turned into someone else. This was different. He had changed yet somehow felt like himself. He looked down at his fingers and noticed that they were small and dainty...like a girl's.

"Oh you are up!" he heard Hermione's voice.

"Hermione... what is going on?" his voice sounded different but familiar.

"Oh you'll see." Hermione said fighting down fits of giggles.

She brought a full length mirror in front of them and Harry nearly fainted.

He had turned into a girl! Not any girl but a female version of himself!

Yes, the same green eyes and the messy hair but in a girly pixie cut and his scar was there too!

"Bloody Hell!"

Ron took one look at the mirror and voiced Harry's thoughts.

"Good morning, Harriet Potter and Ronelle Weasley!" Hermione greeted cheerfully.

_**A/N:** So how was it? I'll try to update soon I promise. Thanks to all those who reviewed favourited and followed. Please let me knoe your thoughts...please review._


End file.
